Speaking out
by collegegirl2805
Summary: Nathan Scott finds out just how much of a monster his father really is, as he fight to protect his twelve year old little brother, Lucas, from a man who has, for so long, brought misery to the people around him. Will the boys ever be able to truly escape Dan?
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill Fan fiction

Summary: Nathan Scott finds out just how much of a monster his father really is, as he fight to protect his twelve year old little brother, Lucas, from a man who has, for so long, brought misery to the people around him. Will the boys ever be able to truly escape Dan?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters, totally created Detective O'Neal though, he's awesome and you know it

Author's note: This is my first one tree hill fan fiction, let's see where it goes… let me know what you think by commenting, I always appreciate any advise or remarks given

"I want to report a crime," god, Nathan couldn't believe he was doing this, his stomach felt all tight and knotted up and his mouth had gone all dry. This was all because he was currently standing in a police station; he was about to do something that would change the rest of his life. He was about to get his dad arrested.

"Okay," replies the large man sitting behind the police station front desk, "why don't you take a seat over there," he pointed to a bunch of crappy looking metal chairs placed in a secluded corner of the police station, "and someone will be with you in a minute."

Nathan wanted to argue, he wanted to tell the police officer that this was urgent and that his father could be hurting Lucas, his little brother, at that very moment. He wanted to...but he didn't. Instead, he forced himself to not, clutching the bag in his arms a little tighter, as he forced himself to move over to the rusted looking chairs and then took a seat. He thought about backing out, leaving the police station, and letting things go on like normal. He couldn't though... Not now that he knew what a disgusting human being his father was, that he was hurting his baby brother. Nathan wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just sat back and did nothing. So he did as the police officer asked, he sat and waited, feeling more uneasy as time passed.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly fell back in his chair in fright, "wow there kid, take it easy. I'm detective O'Neal. Fred, over there," the man pointed to the man behind the desk, "said you wanted to report a crime?" The man asked, clearly curious as to what a kid, no older than fifteen or sixteen was doing in a police station at two o'clock in the afternoon on a school day.

"Y-yeah I want to report a crime," Nathan replied, try to keep his voice level and hide the fear he was feeling.

"Okay, kid-"

"I-I'm not a kid," Nathan interrupted.

"Okay...dude," Nathan couldn't help smiling at that, "why don't you come with me and we can talk." There was something comforting about this guy, Nathan thought, he had on an easy smile and while he was a big guy, he wasnt trying to intimidate Nathan with his bulk, like Dan always did.

"Yeah... Okay," Nathan could do that, anyway, if Nathan was going to do this, he'd rather have a bit of privacy.

"Follow me, then," Detective O'Neal said with an easy smile. As they walked further into the precinct, Nathan caught a glimpse of his father on a nearby television set and frowned. Detective O'Neal noticed and looked in the direction of Nathan's gaze, "oh," he smiled, "yeah, that guys a total ass."

Nathan looked back at the man in surprise and then laugh, "yeah, you don't know the half of it," Mayor Dan was the devil incarnate.

The Detective frowned in confusion, as they continued walking aiming for a small office at the far corner of the building, "what do you mean?" He finally asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"I'm Nathan Scott," Nathan replied with a smile, "Dan Scott's my father and trust me when I say Dan Scott deserves to go to hell for the things he's done and I plan to help get him there." The anger and resentment in Nathan's voice was clear. "Why do you think I'm here?"

The Detective didn't know what to say, he could see the anger blazing in Nathan's eyes, and he was starting to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was pretty sure he was going to have to get his boss involved in whatever the hell was going on here. What could the Mayor have possibly done to put so much anger in his kid's eyes?

"Okay, Nathan, do you mind if I tape this conversation?" The Detective asked, as he pulled out a recorder from his desk, which was covered with paperwork along with a collection of photos of what appeared to be the detectives family. Nathan nodded his assent and waited as the detective fiddles with the recorder.

When the detective was done he placed the recorder on his desk and once again met Nathan's gaze. They were both quiet for a few minutes, as Detective O'Neal tried to size up the kid in front of him. He had heard of Dan Scott's sons, they were the equivalent to high school royalty, kings of the high school team. He had assumed the boys were just like their father arrogant and full of themselves. But that didn't seem to be true, the boy in front of him looked like a good kid, who had been kicked one too many times. His eyes looked like they had seen to much and once again the Detective founded himself wondering what the hell was going on.

"Okay Nathan, why don't you tell me why your here today?" The Detective asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I uhh... I want you to arrest my dad— the mayor for abuse," Nate stated, though he had a look of determination on his face, his words still seemed to waver with indication.

Detective O'Neal's mouth hung open. Abuse? Was the mayor of One Tree Hill abusing his children? What the hell was going on? Detective O'Neal knew it was time to go get his boss, if this got out, if Dan Scott was abusing his children…the press would have a field day.

Before he went anywhere, though, Detective O'Neal decided he needed to ask a few more questions. "Nathan…is you're father abusing you?" the detective tried to measure his words and keep the shock hidden away, until later.

"No… I mean…I guess, he hits me and stuff…but that's not why I'm here. I… it's my brother," Nathan was near tears now and he tried to push them away. He was going to get through this, he was going to make his dad pay, protect his brother and then he could cry, but not yet.

"Nathan…" Detective O'Neal felt his stomach clench and part of him wished he didn't have to ask the next question, "what is it you think you're father has done to you're brother?"

This question caused a glint of anger to form in Nathan's eyes, "I don't think I know." He stated with so much conviction, the detective already found himself believing the young boy before him. "He's been…been touching him," Nathan was having a hard time telling the detective what he had found, it was so disgusting…so unbelievable…if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have never believed it.

Detective O'Neal thought he might be sick, was this kid saying what he thought he was? "Touching you're how Nathan?" he asked softly, trying to sooth the clearly distraught boy.

"He…he's been having se—sex with him," Nathan was so angry he could feel tears of rage running down his face. He tried to keep the bile from rising up, but he soon found himself physically ill, throwing up into the detective's trashcan.

Meanwhile, Detective O'Neal stared at him, horrorstruck. He felt his own disgust plaguing him with the new information. The mayor of One Tree Hill was abusing his son? Jesus…he didn't know what to say. He was having a hard time opening his mouth. He found himself speaking, even though inside he was still struck dumb. "Where does you're brother go to school Nathan?"

Nathan lifted his head out of the trashcan long enough to whisper, "Tree Hill middle school."

The kid was still in middle school? The detective found himself hoping he didn't come anywhere near the mayor, soon to be ex-mayor of One Tree Hill any time soon because if he did he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from killing the man.

"Nathan you're sure about this?" The Detective asked.

Nathan finally picked his head up from the trashcan and nodded, "I…I watch Law and Order, I now about evidence," he nodded his head to his backpack. "I got some, just in case no body believed me."

Detective O'Neal was shocked, the kid had actually had the forethought to collect evidence? He couldn't help feeling a little impressed, "what kind of evidence Nathan?"

"I…I took my brother's sh—sheets and…and I recorded a conversation I overheard… and I…I have a video."

The idea that the kid had a video really shocked O'Neal, and he felt his stomach convulse at the thought of what might be on it. "Nathan…a video?"

"Last night… the sicko goes to Luke's room all the time… I never thought it meant anything before, but… so I hide a camera there and recorded it. I know he went into Luke's room. I heard noises, something happened. I didn't watch the video though…I couldn't…I don't think I could take seeing—" Nathan couldn't make himself finish that sentence.

"Okay, Nathan, I'm going to call Luke's school and I'll have someone keep him in the office, until we can get an officer to bring him here. In the meantime, I'm going to take this," he took hold of Nathan's bag, "and I'm going to go and talk to my captain. I want you to stay right here. Before I go though I just have a few quick questions," Nathan looked up at him expectantly, "What's you're brother's name and how old is he?"

"Lucas Eugene Scott, he's twelve. Technically, he's my half brother…I don't know if that matters."

Detective O'Neal had heard that particular story, Dan Scott, great man that he was, had cheated on his wife with an ex from high school. It had been big gossip at the time, but over the years, it had simmered down, mainly because the mother, Karen had run off.

"Okay, last question, do you have any family me can call for you?"

Nathan seemed to think the question over, "my mom's a drunk and a drug addict, she left a couple months ago, my dad tried to keep it quiet. I…I think Lucas's mom would want to know what's going on, Dan's been blackmailing her to stay away ever since Lucas was born. I think Uncle Keith is living with Karen now, I don't really know him. Can you call Uncle Coop, he'd take us; he's my mom's brother. I don't want to stay with my dad's parents, his dad's mean. I guess you could call my grandparents, the ones on my mom's side, they don't know about my mom yet, I think they're pretty worried, da— I mean, Dan, wont them speak to me or Lucas. I don't know Karen or Keith's numbers, but I can right the other ones down for you." Detective O'Neal nodded his ascent. He was glad there were some adults in the kids life, that meant no worrying about foster care, as long as they could get a hold of them.

He watched as Nate scribbled the names and numbers down on a piece of scrap paper. When the boy finally handed it over, the detective took the piece of paper and the backpack and left the room, making his way over to his boss's office to inform him about the shit that was about to hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters

Author's note: This is my first one tree hill fan fiction, let's see where it goes… let me know what you think by commenting, I always appreciate any advise or remarks given

Chapter 2

"Boss, I need to talk to you," Detective O'Neal stated, as he walked into Captain John Horowitz's office.

The Captain held one hand over his phone and stuck out a hand, which clearly said, 'wait a minute.' So, even though Detective O'Neal wanted to rip that stupid phone out of his captain's hands, he sat down and found himself absent-mindedly playing with one of the straps of the kid's backpack.

"Ryan," Captain Horowitz's bark made The Detectives head pop up and he realized he must have zoned out. "I hope you have a good reason for barging into my office," while The Captain might be a good man at the end of the day he was never one for patience, so Ryan got straight to the point.

"Captain, a kid just came in. He's one of the mayor's sons," a look of contempt spread across the captain's face, everyone new The Cap wasn't the mayor's biggest fan.

"Drinking again?" Captain Horowitz asked.

"No sir," Detective O'Neal paused for a moment, try to determine the best way to tell The Cap about the kid's accusations against his father.

"Well, out with it then O'Neal."

"Sir, the kid believes his father has been sexually abusing his little brother," short and to the point that was always the best approach with Captain Horowitz.

An expression of shock and revulsion appeared on Captain Horowitz's face. "Does he have proof?" though the Captain's tone was even there was no missing the anger underneath his words.

The Detective lifted Nathan's bag onto the desk before him, "the kid brought his brother's sheets, he recorded a conversation between his father and brother and…and he said there's a video in here. He hid a camera in his brother's room last night. He said he didn't watch it, but…he heard noises."

Captain Horowitz looked just about as sick as Ryan felt, "I'll send officers to the kid's school, they'll need to take him to the hospital to get checked out, and to go pick up that sick pervert. Go bring that," he pointed to the bag, "over to forensics'. Tell them I want to know if there's anything incriminating on that tape within the hour. This is going to be a nightmare. You better contact children's services…are there any other relatives the kids can stay with…I heard a rumor that b*stard's wife left him."

"Yeah, Boss. The kid gave me a few names and numbers. He also mentioned the mother of his half brother, but he doesn't know a number to contact her. I'm sure she'd want to know though…god, poor woman…according to the kid, Dan Scott's been blackmailing her to stay away."

The Captain shook his head trying to lessen the anger rippling in waves through his chest. "Contact the other family members and I'll get someone to try and get into contact with the mother. This is going to be a nightmare."

The Detective simply nodded in response, retrieved the bag and swiftly exited his bosses office, unwilling to wait a minute longer in helping to get Dan Scott out of the mayors office and into prison where the sick son of a b- belonged.

Nathan found himself staring up at the ceiling waiting. God he didn't want to wait anymore. He hated just sitting back and waiting for his family to slowly fall apart.

He had watched and waited for his mother to leave them. He had seen it coming, had seen it in her eyes, he had just hoped that when the day came she would take him and Lucas with her. Yeah she was a drug addict and an alcoholic, but she was a hell of a lot better than the alternative…Dan…he wasn't dad anymore, he hadn't been dad for a long time now.

Nate sighed thinking back to all of the times the man had hit him or told him he was worthless over the years. Nate actually used to be jealous of Lucas when he was young. Dan…the sick ass…had always seemed to love Lucas more. He would spent so much time with Lucas and leave Nate alone to run drills. Nate definitely wasn't jealous anymore. He knew now why the pervert had spent so much time with Lucas and it made Nate sick to his stomach. He kept on wondering how he hadn't seen it…hadn't noticed before what was going on.

Thinking back on it he could see the signs. He understood now why Lucas was always so quiet, why he never let anyone touch him anymore. Nate had noticed how Lucas would shy away from him whenever he tried to pat him on the back or hug him. He had thought Lucas just didn't like him, but god… he realized how stupid he had been now.

He decided at that moment he would never let Dan touch his baby brother again. He would rather die than go back to that house and stand by while… that was why he had gotten the evidence first, even though every part of him wanted to take Lucas and run when he had first found out.

It was that conversation. He had thought something was wrong, he didn't know what had made him record the conversation with his phone, gut instinct maybe. He had listened as Dan had told Lucas that Lucas was his special boy, he had listened as Lucas had told his dad he didn't want to do _it_ anymore. Dan had just smiled and reminded Lucas…he had threatened Lucas with Nate. The sicko had said he'd come after Nathan if Lucas refused. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Lucas wasn't supposed to protect Nathan…Nate was supposed to protect Lucas, he was supposed to protect his baby brother and he had failed.

Lucas was having a hard time sitting still as he tried to pay attention to Mr. Reynolds. Every time he moved his body was hit with wave upon wave of pain and he couldn't help thinking about what would happen when he got home.

He couldn't help thinking what his dad would do to him next time they were alone together. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that part of him hated his father or the fact that part of him still loved the man.

Despite everything, despite all of the hits and the…the other stuff…there was still a little part of him that believed his father when the man told him that he loved him. He said 'I love you' every night after he was done. It was usually those words that made him cry himself to sleep. Not the pain, he was too used to the pain by now. Even worse, Lucas could tell that his dad seemed to really mean it. He seemed to honestly believe that in his own twisted way he loved Lucas.

Recently things seemed to be getting worse at home. Lucas knew it was because really he was the only one left; he was all his dad had. Deb had left a few months ago, but if Lucas was being honest with himself she had left a long time before she actually walked out the door, with all the drugs and the alcohol and the business trips…and then there was Nate. Lucas used to wonder why his dad had picked him and not Nathan to play out his sick little games. Sure Dan would hit Nate sometimes and had shoved basketball down Nate's throat for as long as Lucas could remember, but he never touched Nathan…not the way he touched him.

A shiver ran down his back at the thoughts that threatened to break through the walls he had made. He wouldn't allow himself to think about that, not here where people were watching.

Nathan…he was sixteen now and always off with Hayley and when he wasn't with Hayley he was with his friends and when he wasn't with his friends he was wither at school or at practice, he never had time for Lucas anymore, and Nate seemed to avoid Dan like the plague. Lucas didn't blame his big brother if he could he'd avoid Dan too…too bad he was twelve. He couldn't wait to turn eighteen, it was six years away, but thought of freedom from Dan seemed to be his only escape, his only reason to keep going.

He allowed his mind to wonder to all of the things he would be able to do, all of the things he would never have to do again, as soon as he turned eighteen. He was so caught up in his thoughts of sleeping without worrying about who might come into his room at night that he completely missed the entrance of the vice principal, Miss Moore, into the classroom. It was only when his name was called out that his head snapped up, and he found the entire classroom staring at him. He hated when people stared at him…

"Lucas, can you take you're things and go with Miss Moore to the principal's office please," Mr. Reynolds called out. The entire class broke out into 'oohs' and 'someone's in trouble' and Lucas could feel the blood drain from his face.

What had he done? He tried to think back to possible reasons he might be sent to the principal's office, but there was nothing. He had been good, he was always good, and he knew the consequences of doing something anything wrong.

"You're not in trouble Lucas," Mr. Reynolds stated, having seemingly taken in Lucas pale face.

Lucas wasn't convinced, even if the teachers and other adults didn't think he was in trouble he knew that no matter what was going on he would be in trouble with his dad. Dan never liked it when any sort of negative attention was drawn to the family. Most people didn't even know Deb had left and he was certain that very few people knew about her pension for drugs and alcohol. Luke knew that he himself was a reminder of negative attention he was a reminder to everyone in town that Dan had cheated on Deb. He only wished that Dan could have left him with his birth mother. Though Dan often told him what a horrible person Karen was and that she had left him, Lucas didn't believe his father. Years ago he had found letters she had been sending to him and ever since than he didn't believe a word Dan said about her.

"Lucas go on," Mr. Reynolds prodded, "take you're bag with you." Lucas nodded his head jerkily and stood up, hiding the wince of pain he felt as he stood and trying not to clutch his side. He was pretty sure his dad had broken a rib last night. He had been angry, he always was when Lucas said no. No body was allowed to say no to Dan Scott. When he was done he had apologized and as he left he had said those three words, "I love you." Yeah right.

Lucas made his way over to Miss Moore and was surprised to find a worry and pity marring her expression. He felt his gut twist into knots, whatever was going on couldn't be good. Lucas cursed whatever god was out there and silently wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve everything he had gone through. He had to have done something right? Otherwise why was god punishing him?

When they got outside the classroom Miss Moore stopped and stooped so she was eye level with him. Lucas hated when adults did that, it was so annoying; he was twelve not five.

"Lucas there are police officers here to talk to you," Miss Moore said in what she clearly believed to be a soothing tone. Lucas's mouth fell open and he gaped at her. Police! God, he was gonna be in so much trouble.

"Why?" he whispered, looking down at his feet afraid to meet the vice principal's eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart. Don't worry you're not in any trouble." Why did they keep saying that? Of course he was in trouble, his dad was going to kill him. The police were here!

Lucas gulped and had to force himself to continue walking beside Miss Moore and she pressed a soothing hand, or what she believed to be a soothing hand, to his back. Too bad she didn't know that that particular spot was bruised from a particularly vicious kick from dear old dad yesterday. Plus he hated being touched, he had learned over the years that touching was bad; well his dad's touches at least.

When they finally reached the principal's office what seemed like an eternity later, he was having a hard time putting on foot in front of the other, especially when he saw the cops. Cops, actually cops… now Lucas was beyond freaked out, he actually thought he might just puke right there and then. He was in so much trouble with dad later.

"Lucas Scott?" one of the policemen asked, Lucas looked at him, wanting to say no duh. Sure he wished he wasn't Lucas Scott at that particular moment, but honestly, who else would he be.

"Lucas, my name is Officer James Wright and this here is my partner, Officer Kelly Sanders. Now you're not in trouble," god how many more times were people going to tell him that, "but we need you to come to the hospital with us."

Lucas's mouth dropped open. Were they arresting him? He thought his heart might just explode in his chest any moment it was pounding so fast. "I—I don't understand," he finally managed to stutter out. This was looking more and more like some really bad dream and really just wanted to wake up.

"Lucas…" Lucas identified a glint of sadness in Officer Kelly Sanders spoke to him, "you're brother is at the police station."

Lucas stared at the officer in complete bewilderment, "why? Did he get drunk?" Lucas knew if dad caught Nate drinking again he would be dead meat.

"No honey, your brother came to the station to report a crime," the female officer stated.

Lucas was shocked and was suddenly getting a very bad feeling about what was going on…but his brother, Nathan, wouldn't do that, there was no way. "What crime?" he all but whispered, suddenly very wary.

"Lucas, you're brother said your fathers been abusing you." Luke was lost for words. He suddenly wanted to go crawl into a very dark whole. Nate didn't know, he couldn't. Lucas hadn't said anything, it was one of his dad's rules, 'say anything and Nathan's next.'

"Lucas," the other officer, Officer James Wright spoke up now, "is your father abusing you?" All of a sudden, Lucas began to find the floor really interesting. He couldn't bring himself to meet the officers eyes and he didn't know what he was supposed to say. There didn't seem a point in denying it at this point, Lucas knew what his dad had been doing to him was wrong, in fifth grade they had learned all about good and bad touching, but…but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Admitting it was just so hard.

"Look at me buddy," Officer James Wright spoke up, "if you're dad's been hurting you we need you to tell us. We're taking you to get checked out, if he hurt you we're going to find out."

Lucas let out a little whimper, thinking of what exactly Dan would do to him when he found out people knew.

"Hey kid, I promise if you tell us you wont get into any trouble. We wont let anyone hurt you."

Lucas allowed tears to begin to fall down his face and slowly nodded, "I'm not supposed to tell," he whimpered, "he's gonna hurt Nate now…he said he'd hurt Nate if I didn't," Luke was sobbing now. Looking up he met Officer Wright's eyes, "I didn't want him to…I promise I didn't…I…I told him no…I swear…but…but he's my dad." He felt so dirty he let his gaze fall back to the floor, while the adults in the room looked at the small boy before them with horror in their eyes, sickened by what they had just heard.


End file.
